Shinobi of Change
by SERSMOKE
Summary: Different take on Naruto with a bloodline. Got the idea from the missing nin that steal bloodlines. but only planning on absorbing one bloodline. Naruto will not be OP nor will he be a ninja who can only use a handful of techniques. I want him to be on par with clan ninja, but at the same time its a delicate balance whatwith his being a jinchuriki. Rated M for V and some pot use.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO NOR AM I TRYING TO RECIVE ANY TYPE OF PAYMENT WHEN I PLAY WITH THE NARUTO UNIVERSE.

A young boys sprints through the center of a festival in konoha. The look of absolute terror color his every feature. His head keeps turning, as if he is looking over both shoulders waiting for monsters to descend upon him. If he would have looked to the roof tops he would have known he was right.

A short while ago the young boy in question, one Naruto Uzumaki had been ruthlessly thrown out of the only home he had ever known. The Konoha orphanage. Though the child was often neglected, and made to retreat from any type of group learning exercises, i.e. reading writing etc.

He was anything but stupid. In fact he had raw brain power that rivaled what most refer to as geniuses. So for that fact, the young boy noticed, as he landed badly on his backside. The calculating gleam in the Orphanage administrators' eyes as the woman shut and locked the only gate leading out of the complex.

Both physically, and emotionally hurt they child grit his teeth, wiped away the few tears that leaked out of his very blue eyes, and set forth to find somewhere to sleep for the night.

But I'm afraid that young Naruto's night was just starting. For unknown to the child of 6, the administrator had just enacted a plan with some like-minded individuals. A plan that would give them their revenge on the ill perceived wrong doings of the child.

Ill perceived wrongdoings? You ask. Yes, you see not long ago, six years to be exact. There was a great catastrophe that beset itself upon Konoha. A demon of immense size and power was unleashed onto the unsuspecting village. The nine tailed fox.

The greatest of the tailed beast reeked untold damage in a short time. Killing hundreds wounding thousands, and looking for all intents and purposes as if it would never be stopped. That is until the village leader at the time Minato Namikaze the fourth Hokage arrived and teleported the demon away. Then giving his own life to seal the giant fox into a newborn child. Naruto Uzumaki.

Now for those of you who are unaware, or did not read that correctly. The fourth Hokage sealed the beast into the child. He did not somehow turn the beast into the child, nor did the beast take on a human form. It was placed into a pocket dimension which was powered by the newborns very heart beat. It was imprisoned within the newborn.

Many of the villagers knew of sealing. Having at one time or another purchased sealing scrolls, which would allow the owner to place items into a small pocket dimension for ease of use, and to free up space. Now while they were indeed familiar with a lower form of sealing and pocket dimensions, their fear induced, hate filled minds. Dismissed what they knew to be an absolute truth, and instead came to the misguided conclusion that the demon that had just killed there loved ones, destroyed their homes, and resulted in their hero's death was now the newborn that held the monster back from finishing that which it had started.

From then forward it had been up to a very small percentage of the population to keep the child from being killed. The boys death was called for nearly daily until the new village leader, whom came out of retirement to fill the position, made a law decreeing it illegal to speak of the child being the nine tails prison.

Hate still festered within the hearts of the populace. Everywhere the child went he was whispered about. If he stopped at a park to play, the parents of other children would leave, or drive him off. The young boy grew very used to getting very little food and almost no attention. Every night when the young boy would tuck himself into sleep he would see all the hate filled stares, and think to himself. 'What is so wrong with me that I cannot be loved?'

His treatment worsened with age. He was given even less to eat, little to wear, and that is when the pain started. The children of the orphanage seeing the hate filled looks soon learned to abuse the smaller child and taunt him. They were in face often rewarded for such behavior.

Which leads us back to the present. Out in the streets, alone, terrified, young Naruto runs as if the hounds of hell were on his heels. Naruto breaks through the crowd getting yelled at and suffers being pelted with refuse from all near him. He turned down an alley still looking over his shoulder. Then another and another, fore though he cannot see what chases him, he can feel there hate, and bloodlust, as sure as if it were someone running an ice cube down his spine.

Naruto finally makes a mistake. Tired out of breath he turns down an alley that happens to be a dead end. He looks around frantically. For anywhere he can hide. It's no uses, four figures drop from above to land in front of him. Reeking of bloodlust and alcohol. "Nowhere to run now nine tails." Growls one man. Wearing dark blue slacks and a green shinobi flak jacket.

"We are finally going to finish what the fourth Hokage started. We are going to rid the world of the greatest of all demons." Sneers another larger man wearing an almost identical outfit to the others.

"P..Please don…don't hurt me. I swear I di…didn't do an…anything." Naruto begs with tears running down his young face. 'Why are they saying such things? Everyone knows the fourth killed the nine tailed fox. Its one of the first things I ever learned.' Naruto thinks to himself still praying for away out of this alley way. then terror consume his innocent heart. 'What if I am the nine tails? Wouldn't that explain why everyone hates me? But I don't feel like a giant demon bent on the destruction of Konoha. It can't be I'm Just Naruto.'

Unable to handle the stress of the situation Naruto slumps to his knees. Eyes going blank as they focus on nothing and his young mind shuts down. He doesn't even feel the first knife enter his body. He doesn't notice a splash of his own blood hit his face. He sees nothing as the shinobi stalk towards him with murder in their hearts.

(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO NOR AM I TRYING TO RECIVE ANY TYPE OF PAYMENT WHEN I PLAY WITH THE NARUTO UNIVERSE.

Naruto opens his eyes, everything is dark everything is wet. He hears a dripping, drip, drip, drip, drip. Naruto sets up and examines his surroundings. "Am I dead?" he asks himself, relief the only emotion in his tone. The blonde haired blue eyed boy stands and realizes he is ankle deep in warm water. "Am I in Hell?" He asks himself confused. Then panic once again grips him. 'Am I truly the demon sentenced to hell for crimes I can no longer remember commiting?'

A warm blast of air hits him in the face. It is surprisingly refreshing, not the kind of thing he would expect in hell. Gathering what courage he can muster he holds his head high and follows the red and blue pipes down the apparent sewer deeper into hell.

Naruto passes few doors on his journey deeper into the sewer all of them locked, in disrepair, a common theme in this sewer dimension. The warm air blasted stronger with every step he took. But now he felt two blasts. One from the front one from the back. Along with the beating of his heart.

It took about five minutes in when Naruto stepped into a cavernous room he immediately noticed a giant steel barred door that ran from floor to ceiling. Try as he might his eyes couldn't penetrate the darkness behind the bars. This was without doubt where the warm air was coming from. 'Am I standing at the gates of hell?' Naruto asked himself.

He stepped closer to the bars, so close he could reach out and touch them. A giant red clawed paw struck at the door claws coming through inches away from Naruto's face. Naruto stepped back and looked up taking in the massive form before him. It was the Nine Tailed demon fox.

Kurama was impressed, any other human would have soiled themselves in fear from that. It's new Jailer seemed to be made of Sterner stuff. The boy had barely blinked. **"So my Jailor finally visits. All it took was very near death."** Kurama roared the last part.

"What do you mean 'near death'? How am I hear if I am alive? Where is here? Why are you here?" Naruto asked confused. He had to be dead right? Everyone knew that the fourth had killed the Nine tailed fox demon. So it stood to reason that if he were face to face with said demon then he too had to be dead right?

" **You almost got us killed is what I mean. I even sensed the hostile emotions from those shinobi. Yet, you still couldn't get away from them."** Kurama scoffed. **"As for your other questions, you are here because I brought you here to keep your spirit from leaving your near dead body. Here is within a pocket dimension or storage seal, for lack of a better term. And I am here because that bastard fourth imprisoned me in said seal using your body and life force to power the seal."**

Naruto put his chin in his hand and paced back and fourth digesting this new information. 'So the fourth couldn't kill the Demon, and instead somehow managed to seal it, whatever that means, within my body to save the village. I am not the demon fox remade, reborn, or what have you. I am it's prison. Which while that still sucks, it is much better than what I had thought until said fox explained all this to me.

I have a pocket dimension that my spirit can somehow survive in, and it just so happens to hold the single most powerful tailed beast ever to be discovered. And I am alive.' Naruto thought.

"So am I going to live?" Naruto asked. Might as well know now whether he should even get his hopes up.

" **Yes, some other shinobi found you before you could be beheaded. I am flooding your weak human body with as much yokai as it can stand which will keep us alive."** Kurama said. Thinking to himself that this child had taken most of that news rather well. To be Honest the fox was expecting the child to start wailing about the unfairness of it all and have a break down. Kurama may have just woken up, but something pretty significant must have happened to this child for him to handle such life changing news with such neutrality. The demon would review what memories it had access to later to get a better understanding of its new host.

The Demon was brought out of its own musing when it heard the most surprising thing in its existence. The child who had just gone through this massive ordeal looked up at Kurama and said clearly and honestly. "Thank you. I know that if I die, I also know that you are mostly chakra given sentience so you would come back. That is one of the villager's worst fears. So I know you didn't have to do what you did. Thank you."

To say that Kurama was shocked would be putting it rather mildly. A human, whom was host to itself, was thanking it? Kurama who had roamed the earth for thousands of years would have never thought to see the day.

"What is a seal?" A young soft voice asks. Breaking Kurama out of it's shock.

" **A seal is the product of an all but lost ninja art known as fuinjutsu. With Fuinjutsu there is almost nothing that cannot be done. One of the Fourths most powerful aspects were that he was slightly skilled in fuinjutsu. Some called him a master in the art, pfft, fools. The seal that imprisons me was his greatest work and it was created by another. His own creation the 'Flying Thunder God' technique was novice work at best. Fuinjutsu has become such a rarity these days there are only a few novices in all of the elemental countries."**

Naruto's eyes lit up at that. What a powerful branch of jutsu. He had of course heard of the fourths original and most powerful technique. When you live in a building full of children in a shinobi village you're bound to hear reference to some of the more powerful techniques. Rumor was that the 'Flying Thunder God' technique was what turned the tide in the last great shinobi war. Fuinjutsu had been the only thing that had stopped the greatest off all the demons. And the art that powered those kind of techniques was all but lost?

Naruto snapped himself out of his awe to ask. "What do you do in here all day anyway?"

" **What else can I do? I sleep, I wait for your death so that I may have a chance at freedom. After all what is the life of a human to a being of absolute power and immortality."**

"Why is this pocket dimension so… drab?" Naruto asked looking around at the sewer like space.

" **It is a representation of your mind, and bodies, well-being. It is connected to you in nearly every way. Those pipes our chakra networks. The locked doors are hidden abilities that you haven't gained access to yet. And the sewer itself is what amounts to your heath physically and emotionally. Improve your health improve the conditions of your mind. Meditation wouldn't hurt either."**

That shocked Naruto. His body was a sewer because of the way that he had been treated all his life. He knew he was smaller than most children his age, but to learn that his body was in such disrepair? It was astounding. It made him both sad and angry. Justifiably angry over his treatment. And sad because he had done nothing to deserve it. If the nine tails was to be believed he was the only thing keeping the demon from completing its destruction.

"Is there no way to make my life better?" He mumbled to himself.

" **You could always release me. You would have to suffer no more, I would make sure that those who mistreated you are never able to do so again."** Kurama suggested.

Naruto surprised himself when he actually thought about it. Release from the pain of hunger and abuse. Could he sacrifice everyone he knew in order to end his own suffering? A memory played for Naruto. Of an old man in white and red robes holding his hand and playing with him. Of the man coming around every once in awhile to check on him to make sure he was okay. Of the man telling him stories of great men and women fighting for truth and justice. He had always wanted to be like that man. Everyone who saw the man smiled and said hello to him. You could see in their eyes he looked up to him a great deal. That man who had been a surrogate grandfather for him and so few others did not deserve to die because Naruto was weak. With resolve Naruto promised himself that he would become stronger. That he would never think about just giving up again. That he would live up to the men and women in those stories.

"I'm sorry Fox, I cannot release you to hurt anyone. Though I suffer there are those that I care about. For them I will continue to suffer and pick myself up, and truly become strong. Strong enough to change my life. Strong enough to ensure that no other child has to live the way I do hated and alone. That is a promise of a life time." Naruto said with conviction.

(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto opened his eyes and had to squint at all the clean bright white that flooded his vision. Beep, beep, beep. Was heard to his left. He looked over to see that he was hooked up to some type of machine. After his mind came back into focus he knew he was in a hospital.

"Naruto my boy." Came a tired worried voice. "I thought I had lost you there for a moment. You gave us quite the scare. How are you feeling?" Asked the voice Naruto fought to turn his head. It was the old man. The Hokage.

"Gramps." Naruto said in a weak voice. "I'm fine just tired." He said giving a weak smile. The old man could see that the child had been through a lot. But he also saw in the boys eyes determination. And that brought relief to his aging heart.

"I know your tired Naruto, but I need you to tell me what happened?" The Hokage stated.

"Okay, I'll do my best. It all started when I was thrown out of the orphanage." Naruto started giving an exact accounting of what he could remember. He was in tear when he got to the part where he was being insulted and assaulted. But he reined in his fierce determination and told the Hokage about his meeting with the fox. Leaving little detail out.

"And I told the nine tails that I would never give up, that I would make myself strong so that I could protect the village and future generations so that no one has to go through what I have. I will become the hero in this story, and my life will inspire the next generation to do the same." Naruto finished the will of fire burning bright in his blue eyes.

The Hokage was moved to near tears. He held them back for now knowing that the boy's strength hadn't fully returned. And any tears he may spill will only sadden the child further. 'Minato, Kushina, I wish you were here in my place to take pride in the most beautiful moment of your son's life. I have failed in my promise to have young Naruto be seen as a Hero. But he will complete the promise himself, of that I have no doubts.' The Hokage thought to himself as his heart was filled with pride in this child.

Nighttime fell, and though Naruto was very tired he could not sleep. Too much had happened in that seal that he still didn't understand. He had been unconscious for three days and nights. A lot of changes had started in his body.

(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')

FLASHBACK

Naruto had just made his speech of never surrender when he heard laughter coming from the giant fox.

" **Bahahhahhaa that's a good one kid. You'll never give up, you'll become the inspiration for future generations. You wouldn't even be alive if it wasn't for me. Chances are these attack won't stop either. Now that they wounded you so deeply and you managed to survive their mistrust in you will only grow. You can't even protect yourself yet you will protect all of the village even all of the elemental nations. You have along way to go before you are in any position to make such claims."**

Naruto was undeterred. "I may not have the strength now but I will work my hardest everyday until I have the power to change the world." Naruto said with conviction. "Then I Naruto Uzumaki host of the Nine Tailed fox will bring about a new, better world."

The fox regarded him seriously for a few moments before giving an evil grin. **"I'll tell you what kid. I will help you on your road, I will give you some of the tools to help you on your quest. And when you have been defeated and loose your help you must release me."** Kurama said.

"You're on fox. My road may have mountains as obstacles, but the nine tailed fox can crush mountains with a swing of its tails. With your help nothing will stop me."

" **Don't put words in my mouth. I said I would give you a few tools. I said nothing about giving you my help. I just want this bet to be interesting after all I have nothing else to do while I am stuck within you."**

Naruto choose to ignore that. As long as he didn't waiver in his convictions he couldn't be defeated. "You said something about tools for my quest?" He said. "What exactly did you have in mind."

" **Just a few advantages your blood already carries. I am simply unlocking them and adding a little strength. I am giving you nothing new. You said you would do this on your own strength. And so you will either succeed or fail alone."** Kurama said.

FLASHBACK END

(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')

Naruto had felt some of those changes down to his bones. It had felt as though lava had been poured over his skeleton. And then the true pain had started. Every muscle tore and healed a hundred times over his eyes had felt as though they were rolled and pressed in glass shards. Through it all his convictions stayed strong. The world was in pain and if he had to endure a little of his own to change that, then that is what he would do.

Even now he could feel some of the difference in his body. See the difference. As he could see nearly everything. Though it was night he could see plain as day the mice running into a knot hole in a tree to escape the falcon that flew over heads sight. He could see every dark corner of his room as if it was bathed in a soft blue light. Hear the heartbeat of patients in the floors above and below him. Smell the antiseptics and perfumes that permeated the walls of the room he was in. The dead skin cells of other occupants that had once shared his bed. The lingering piney odor of the Hokage's smoke.

When he had first awoken he had been in sensory overload. Focusing in on the sound of his own heartbeat had silenced the background noise, focusing on the pattern on the ceiling tiles had allowed him to see less and understand more. When the Hokage had spoken to him his senses easily fell into their old routine as to not overload him. But now that he had less to focus on it was still a little too much. He practiced dulling his senses with minimal success, but it was success none the less. Soon his new life would be starting and he had to much to do to let setting in a hospital bed slow all progress.

(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')

"Lord Hokage the reason I came to see you is to tell you my findings on Naruto. I know that you don't want any irregular paperwork out there about the boy." Said Doctor Takeshi. "When Naruto first arrived he was covered with injury. He had a mild concussion, a broken tibia, and numerous cuts both shallow, and quite deed. Within hours of his arrival all his injuries were completely healed. And in the days since his body has undergone quite the transformation. X-rays show that his bones have become far denser that I would have thought possible. But that's not all. His muscle culture has gone through a similar change. Though his muscle remains lean it has a massive tensile strength. His hearing, vision, sense of smell. All off the charts, one would think that he is an expert at channeling chakra to them. Though when tested we found that he wasn't channeling any chakra what so ever into them. I can't give you any explanations for any of this I'm afraid Lord Hokage. It is medically impossible to explain." He finished with a sigh.

"Worry not. I'm sure it has to do with his being a jinchuriki. I have heard of similar things happening when others were gravely injured." The Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi lied. "We will keep an eye on the boy. You were right to not record any of this information. This stays between us. I am making you Naruto's only physician. We'll have him checked again in a few months then once a year if there are no concerns. Thanks for stopping bye." Hiruzen finished with a smile.

When the doctor had gone Hiruzen summoned one of his best Anbu. Who appeared in the kneeling position in front of his desk. "Ah Crow how would you like to have more time in town with your family?"

(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')


	4. Chapter 4

The road to Ninja

Naruto was feeling good about the last week or so. The reason? He hd been discharged from the hospital, and the Hokage had helped him with getting both an apartment, and a monthly stipend. He had wanted to refuse the money at first. But when the old man explained that the money was given for every orphan of the village he accepted.

He loved his new place. It was a place just for him. One where he wouldn't be bullied or insulted. One where if he spent his money right he would be able to eat every day. The grandfaltherly Hokage had even helped him get some furniture. Such as a refridgerator, couch, dresser, and a nice comfy bed.

Naruto had spent some of his money getting locks for his door, and food. He had also gotten a cookbook and fire extinguisher just in case. When he broke down and told the old man that he hadn't been allowed in the lessons on how to read and write, the Hokage had introduced him to a pretty nice girl that worked at a ramen stand close by. She had agreed to help him learn if he would do the dishes when the shop closed up. He had agreed immidiatley.

His job and education didn't start till evening so he had plenty of daylight to train now. For the last week he had been walking around the village watching as ninja trained themselves. It was a little awe inspiring some of the things that they could do. Such as walk on water, run up trees, and walls. They could spit fire, summon giant water dragons, though lightning, and travel underground like a mole.

He wasn't sure when he would get to that level. According to the fox he had unlocked Naruto's chakra and Naruto himself had to get familiar with controlling it. He also had to train his body to be really strong to with stand the fights he was sure to have to endure on his road to becoming a ninja.

Today marked the first day of his training and he would be concentrating on his mind and body. Though he wanted to jump right in to cool jutsu's he also needed to find and work on controlling his chakra. So for the day he would be, running laps around the training field, doing pushups, sit-ups, pull-ups, meditating, and doing the leaf sticking exercise. This would continue to be his routine until he got used to it. Then it would go up in intensity. Once he managed to control his chakra to a certain degree he would start learning chakra theory and only after he had a good grounding in chakra would he be ready to learn jutsu. Naruto figured that since the average gennin graduated at thirteen he had plenty of time to catch up with the children who belonged to clans and trained since they could walk.

Naruto was bushed. He had started off so strong in his opinion. He had done 100 squats, push-ups, crunches, pull-ups, stretched and decided to make laps around the village. He had been able to run one lap, just one and he was wiped. He had seen a jonnin in a green spandex suit run sever dozen without even breathing hard. It just went to show that he had a long way to go. But he had made a vow to become strong enough to change the world and if he had to train himself into the ground everyday that is exactly what he would do. Naruto smiled as he headed to see Ayame, to continue his education, thinking about how he would never give up.

(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')

Naruto sat down in frustration. It had been a little over two months since he had been released from the hospital. Two months he had been training his body and his mind. Two months had he sat with Ayame while she caught him up on his reading and writing skills. And now that he was confident in his ability to read he was told that he wasn't allowed in the library by an old woman who had eyes filled with hate.

Naruto at first had been sad, his sadness had soon turned to rage. And finally he had shaken himself out of his negativity. If the Liberian wouldn't let him in then he would wait till they closed and break in. He would get this information because he needed to. The whole wide world was waiting for a change.

(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')

Dressed all in black Naruto made his way to the library, sliding from shadow, to shadow. His super human senses strained to the max. listening for the slightest flap of fabric, looking for the smallest movement, and smelling for anything human. He would pass his first self imposed mission, he could not afford to make a mistake.

Itachi sat behind his crow mask with an eyebrow quirked. He had to say that he was stunned, and impressed. He watched his part-time charge move within the shadows, making his way towards the school district. He had been informed by Inu when he had taken over that the Liberian had shunned Naruto. And Itachi couldn't help but be impressed with the young child's fortitude.

Just as he had been impressed with the drive the blond showed. For two months Itachi had watched Naruto's bull headed progress. Though it was slow in coming due to having no clan to teach him, Naruto had proven resilient and forged his own path. And he was not taking the easy path.

Itachi had been as livid as an uchiha can get when he had learned that the orphanage had refused to teach Naruto something as needed as reading and writing. But he was almost glad they had now. He had had the opportunity to watch the boy succeed before his very eyes. Itachi had missed that with Sasuke, and watching Naruto almost made up for it. And the first time that He had heard Naruto's speech about how he was going to change the world so that no child had to suffer as he had, it had truly touched the stoic Uchiha's heart. Itachi couldn't stop the quirk of his lips as he watched the boy steathly slip into the library. 'Change the world Naruto. Lord knows we need it.' He thought to himself.

(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')


	5. Chapter 5

1 year later

Naruto sat down with a victorious smile. The past year had been god to him. Don't get me wrong he still faced more than a fair share of problems. Problems such as prejudice, store owners refusing him service, or charging him several times the sticker price. He also still had to shoulder the hatred of most of the village. But Naruto didn't care about all that, he had more than he had known was possible just a year ago.

He had his own place, money, and most important to him. He had precious people. The third, Ayame, and her father, and even the Anbu Crow who Naruto had noticed following him once in a while. When Crow discovered this he introduced himself and explained how he had noticed the looks the villagers gave him. And after they had already attacked Naruto once, he and a few others had volunteered to look out for him occasionally.

To sum it up life was good. But that wasn't why Naruto was smiling so widely right now. No, the reason to smile was he had finally found something useful to do with fuinjutsu. When Naruto had asked the third about the art of sealing, he had been made not to practice in it until he could do so safely. For just the slightest misstep could hurt him badly, possibly kill him. Naruto had reluctantly agreed.

He had however taken to reading everything and anything that he could on the subject. Most of what he found gave an overview of the subject without going in to any specifics. A few rare books would describe how to make some of the simplest seals. Such as the storage sealing array, or the explosive sealing array. There was talk of sealing arrays that caused all sorts of effects but there wasn't any discussion on what went into them. The Nine tails had told him about the flying thunder god technique being a combination of fuinjutsu and ninjutsu. He had seen articles about barrier jutsu, and heard rumor that the Anbu had tattoos that were seals designed to use the last of the chakra to destroy their bodies to keep enemy ninja from learning any of its secrets.

And now Naruto had been presented with a stepping stone. A stepping stone on the path to becoming a fuinjutsu master. In an obscure passage that barely touched on the art of sealing, there had been mention of how masters of old would create new sealing arrays. 'One of the most common methods of testing seals stability was to create a solid clone. The clone would be tasked to take the sealing array a safe distance before applying chakra. If the clone survived it would report its findings. A clone would later be developed with the ability to transfer memories so that the master would see exactly what part of the seal malfunctioned.' One paragraph which had been meant to relay the versatility of clones, and Naruto had a new goal.

Naruto had made admirable progress with his training. When he had first begun he had been able to do about one hundred of each of his muscle building exercises. That had quickly changed to one hundred fifty, then two hundred. And so on and so forth until he was comfortably at five hundred of each while wearing an extra fifty pounds of training weights. He had gotten the idea of training weights through a book in the library he had broken into. The book had said that it wasn't uncommon for adult ninja to train their bodies with a couple hundred pounds on near constantly.

Also when he had first tried to run a lap around the village he had done one lap. Which thinking back, was a nice accomplishment. Konoha was by no means a small village. Hailed as one of the most powerful shinobi villages in the world, konoha was host to thousands of people. The inner walls of konoha were ten miles in diameter. Now though he could safely run five laps before he would get stiches in his side and decide to call it good. He was currently working on increasing his weights while decreasing his time.

Chakra control had been his largest hurdle by far. It was just that he had so much of it. It had taken him two weeks to get a leaf to stick to his forehead for more than a few minutes. A month would pass before he had gotten up to sticking them in several leaves all over his body and keep them attached while running his laps.

He had moved up to tree walking almost out of necessity. It was the next logical step. Though it had taken him less time to succeed, he had added the leaf sticking exercise while running freestyle or parkour through the forest.

Naruto had learned two jutsu in the last year. One had proven to be very useful. The transformation technique. Which was supposed to cast an illusion or genjutsu over the users body making them able to impersonate anyone they had seen. But when he had used it, his chakra being as dense as it is, formed a solid manifestation of the technique. With testing he had found that he could change use this technique with almost any form. Be it little or large. It still puzzled him how he could become something as small as a shuriken, but he wasn't looking a gift horse in the mouth.

He had used the jutsu when he went shopping so that he could get affordable food. He had thought of using it to get clothing, but knew that if he was recognized wearing something that 'he' hadn't bought he would be accused of stealing. He would also walk around the village as unassuming looking people just to avoid the hate filled glances and whispering.

The second jutsu he had learned was the replacement jutsu. Which Naruto believed to be the kami of jutsu. I mean think about it. With minimal chakra output you could have a log or another inanimate object take the blow meant for you. Not only that, but Naruto started working on a bastardized version of the flying thunder god technique. The only problem he had discovered so far was that after about a half a dozen uses in rapid succession, the user was highly disorientated. He had taken to throwing one of his blunt kunai and using the replacement jutsu with it. He could currently use the technique up to fifty feet away.

He had been given blunt shuriken and kunai from Crow, so that he could practice his shurikenjutsu. Crow had shown him some amazing feats that a master of the art could perform. As always Naruto told himself that he would master it. There was no point in not giving everything he started 100 percent.

Now, Naruto had another jutsu to learn. He knew from his reading, which he did every night as he had no social life, and no desire to be harassed, that there were solid clones made from elemental techniques. But those required mastery in elemental manipulation. He didn't even know his affinity, could be that he didn't have water or earth, the two that were most common for solid clones. He knew that his chakra could be used to make solid objects. After all during his training in transformations, he had discovered that he could make solid kunai, shuriken, and swords. He hadn't Tried making something as complicated as a body, but he was certain that with some study, and determination that nothing was impossible.

(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')


	6. Chapter 6

Hyuga and Uchiha incidents

Time skip six months

" _Spiral clone Jutsu"_ Naruto called in a determined voice. The clearing he was in was partially covered in white smoke, with several popping sounds a moment later. When the smoke was carried away on a breeze it revealed six exact copies of Naruto. "Yes, it finally worked." The original exclaimed as he fell back in exhaustion, "Whew that took a lot of chakra." Naruto said putting his hands behind his head smiling ear to ear. He hadn't really molded a specific amount of chakra and making those six clones had taken about a half of his overall chakra.

Remembering that he still had tests to run on his clones he pushed himself back to his feet. He turned to his nearest clone. "Hey do you mind going over there and doing something then dispelling? I need to see if I got the memory transfer right." Naruto asked. He felt a little weird asking himself to do something, but he had always wanted to be spoken to in a respectable manner. So why not speak to himself that way. The clone smiled and answered. "Sure boss." Before running off. A moment later there was a muffled pop faintly heard. Naruto got a big smile on his face. When he noticed his clones had as well he asked. "You guys receive the memories as well?" "Guess so." Was the answer he got back.

Naruto fist pumped the air. "Yes, I can finally start learning Fuinjutsu." Another clone spoke up. "Not to mention how much else we will be able to do. You will be able to learn and practice something with at least six times the speed. We could perfect any jutsu in days, read several books in the same time." Naruto blinked. "I hadn't really thought of that yet. Thanks man."

"Now we still need to know whether you guys can do jutsu, about how much chakra you have, and how sturdy you are. The water clone is pretty weak a good hit can dispel it, and the rock clone can take a good deal of abuse. I would be happy in the middle somewhere. But will take whatever I get as a blessing. Who ever heard of a nine year old creating a jutsu?" Naruto said smiling at the end.

What followed was a battle royal which Naruto got involved in because it looked fun. With Him and his clones using every technique they had learned. They transformed into ninja they had seen around the village, and replaced themselves with any debris lying around. One of them managed using the replacement technique Naruto had been working on perfecting. The _'Ninja art: Six Point exploding star.'_ Which used a combination of replacements with shuriken thrown in a six pointed star pattern around the target. You would perform the replacement then use a chakra enhanced pounce on the target delivering a single attack before replacing again behind the target.

The clones caught in that attack had ended up surviving and dispelling the attacking clone with a kunai to the ribs. Only to be dispelled by a roundhouse kick from the original. These clones were taking a good deal of punishment. According to what he had read they were closer to rock clones than he could have hoped.

A surprise came during the conclusion of the battle. Two clones had remained facing the original. One of them had attacked, while the other ran through the hand seals Naruto himself had created. The results on more solid spiral clone. So named after their creator, Naruto 'Uzumaki.' Naruto was so stunned he had received a right cross to his chin sending him tumbling back.

He used the replacement Jutsu with a fallen branch as the clone pounced at the perceived weakness. The clone smashed most of the branch before turning back around searching for his target. Naruto used the same jutsu to deliver a finishing blow to the clone from behind. He then leapt back from his attacking clone, who had its own clone.

With a burst of speed he jumped in close to the duo, engaging them in a tiajutsu bout. He wasn't very skilled in that area yet but he had taken to studying a muay thai scroll a couple weeks ago. He soon found that the clones, clone, only took one good hit to dispel. He had received a glancing blow during his surprise. But used it as an opportunity to clench the spiral clones head and deliver several knees to its ribs and one to its nose. Before leaping back throwing a barrage of shuriken. Which the clone replacement jutsu'd out of the way of. Naruto took to the trees taking off making the clone follow him cutting down on which direction he had to watch from.

With a smirk Naruto grabbed two kunai and through each. One to his left the other to his right. He replaced himself with the one on the left. Then circled back a little ways before taking up the trail of his clone he had found. He had thought he was pretty clever until he was almost clothes lined by a ninja wire trap that his clone had set up. Forcing him to use his hands on a higher limb to push himself down to the ground.

As soon as he landed he enter a low fighting stance. Hearing a rustle of clothes he turned left seeing his clone attacking with a kunai from a tree to his left and behind a little. Naruto was to worn out to defend himself. 'Shit' he thought to himself throwing his hands out in front of him. His moment of panic resulted in something truly unexpected. With his hands thrown up in a weak defense Naruto felt a heavy pull on his already low chakra, and suddenly a glowing dark blue chain tipped with a kunai few from each palm, impaling the startled clone. All Naruto could do was stare as the chains retracted back into his palms. He felt his chakra levels raise a little briefly thinking that the attack used almost no chakra.

(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')

The next day was a busy one for konoha. The village was welcoming an ambassador from Kumo, another of the five great shinobi villages. The reason for this was to sign a treaty making the two villages allies. The citizen were excited, but Naruto could feel a nervous tension from most of the shinobi that he had passed. Deciding to retreat from the chaos surrounding the event Naruto had retreated to his apartment. Only after most had gone to bed did he decide to go on a jog to get rid of some of his energy. He had made it about a mile from his apartment when he was hit with the feeling of terror. He instantly recognized that it wasn't his terror buts someone else's.

Deciding to investigate Naruto dropped his weights and sprinted to where he felt the fear. He was filled with his own feelings of fear. But to his surprise, and pride, it wasn't for himself. It was directed at whoever was in trouble. He hoped he could get there in time.

A few minutes later Naruto was almost right on top of the fear. Deciding to get an idea of what the situation was before he jumped in kunai's blazing, Naruto jumped into a tree and moved closer quietly. What he saw infuriated him. A large man dressed in all black was making his way out of a large compound. But what pissed him off was that he had a sack slung over his shoulder that was clearly carrying a struggling terrified child.

Naruto took a few calming breathes and thought over the situation. This man had obviously had ninja training, how else would he have gotten into a ninja compound and kidnapped a child? Someone like Naruto who was himself a child, and only had minimal training wouldn't stand a chance. Probably wouldn't even slow him down for more than a minute. But he could draw attention to the area.

Deciding on a course of action Naruto made four spiral clones as quietly as he could. He sent one headed towards the nearest shinobi he could find. The other three and himself transformed into some ninja he had seen around the village. He then nodded to the clones drawing two shuriken each. He gave a silent signal and all three shuriken landed around the escaping ninja. The three Naruto's jumped down in front of the ninja.

"Halt, identify yourself." Naruto ordered trying to sound intimidating. He and his clones each in a different tiajutsu stance. "I don't have time for this." The unknown ninja growled out going through a few hand seals very quickly and calling out. " _Lightning release: electromagnetic murder_." And pushing his hands towards the Naruto's. And causing a wave of lighting to radiate from them. Naruto used this as an opportunity to do his own jutsu. " _Ninja art: Six point exploding star technique."_ he whispered going through a variation of the replacement technique.

The first his square. Naruto drove his fist in the enemies' stomach with as much power as he could then continue the technique. The next two hits were dodged the fourth blocked. Changing tactics he threw another shuriken above the ninja before replacing himself with it then directly after his only remaining shruriken, getting a strong kick to the ninja's left kidney. Before having to jump back to avoid a swipe of a kunai. His clones peppered the area with shuriken to buy him some room.

"Guess I'll have to kill you weaklings before I can complete my mission." The ninja said before placing his burden on the ground and then appearing in front of Naruto. Naruto hadn't even seen him move before he was struck across the face sending him sailing through the air. He smashed into a brick wall shoulder first feeling it shatter. His vision blurred to the pint he could barely make out his clones using the replacement jutsu as fast as they could. One was destroyed shortly with a quick three hit combo.

'He's just too strong.' Naruto thought to himself through his pain. 'There's no way I can win. He has me outclassed.' "Is this the best the leaf has to offer?" He heard the unknown man laugh. Then he felt it. The spike of fear, and panic. His vision cleared as he looked at the struggling bag. Inside that bag was a child. A child that was afraid, and had been taken from their home. Most likely from the child's family.

Naruto reached deep within himself pulling on everything he could find. Even if he only bought enough time for back up to show. Even if he died doing so, he wouldn't give up. Because he had made a promise to himself, that he would never stand by and let another child suffer as he had.

The Unknown ninja looked up and shock as he felt bloodlust poisoning the air, and a massive killing intent. The ninja he had put down earlier was glowing red. His eyes were now red with black slits as pupils, his lips pulled back. Revealing a mouth full of fangs. Then the ninja was in front of him. Where he had been standing cratered from the power behind his take off. 'What is this' he though as he jumped back, taking a rake of clawed fingers over his chest.

Naruto didn't know where he had found the strength, and he didn't care at the moment. The only thing that mattered was protecting the child. He went after the other ninja as fast as he could scoring glancing blows every so often, but mostly being dodged. At least he was going fast enough as to remove most chances of counterattack. But he was tiring fast. Whatever was filling him with strength was also burning through every inch of his body. He could feel his muscles stretched to the point of ripping. But he couldn't slow down there was the life of an entire family on the line. This child would not be lost this night.

'This is fucking ridiculous.' Thought the unknown ninja. 'If I don't end this now I will never get away.' He decided. He jumped back as far as he could going through hand seals as fast as he could. _"Lightning release: False darkness."_ He called and released as the leaf ninja was in midair and thus unlikely able to block it. A beam of concentrated lightning shaped as a spear shot out of his mouth. The leaf ninja's eyes widened and he twisted to the side a little taking the hit as a glancing blow on the left side of his face. He screams out in pain.

'That seemed to do the trick.' Thought the enemy ninja as the red chakra cloud dissipated. He drew a kunai and walked up to the downed leaf ninja. He would be sure to kill the shinobi who had forced him to use one of his most powerful jutsu. As he neared there was a pop noise and the enemy was covered in a thin smoke. When the smoke cleared it revealed a small blonde child with spiky blond hair, and an orange jumpsuit. And a missing eye. 'What the hell? A kid pushed me this far?' The bigger ninja thought.

"Sorry kid but you've slowed me down enough." He said as he drew back his kunai to end Naruto's life. A blur passed before his eyes, when he refocused he was staring straight into a pair of enraged red eyes with three spinning tomoe in each. Before they morphed into three spiraling curves " _Tsukuyomi."_ He hears before he finds himself only being able to see red, with a moon that looks just like the eye he was looking into.

Naruto struggles to breath, his body is on fire, his shoulder mercifully numb. He can tell he has shredded his muscles, but he doesn't care he must get up, he must help the child. He suddenly hears a body hitting the ground. When the white recedes from his vision he sees the enemy ninja on the ground drooling. Stark terror across his face. He looks up as another bends over him. "Crow." He says with a smile before giving up the fight for consciousness.

Itachi scooped Naruto up in his arms, before putting him over his shoulder. He then walked over to the small bag that was inching away from the battle field. "Hello there." He said in a kind voice. "My name is Crow. I am an Anbu for the leaf. If you would allow it I will untie you and return you home." The bag stopped moving. Taking this as a good sign, Itachi knelt and untied the bag. Revealing a young girl with pale lavender pupiless eyes. "Lady Hyuga. Would you happen to be one of Hiashi's daughters? " He asked in greeting. She nodded before he untied her hands, and feet. He then turned quickly drawing his tanto and dropped into a defensive position. Until he recognized who it was.

Itachi sheathed his blade and bowed to the man. "Lord Hyuga, I am pleased to inform you that I have rescued your daughter. Though she was making a get-away thanks to young Naruto here. He said patting the boy. The prisoner is alive I don't expect him to be up for a few days. I must get Naruto to the hospital. Excuse me. Goodnight Lady Hyuga." He said to the little girl. "Lord Hyuga." He said to the clan head, before body flickering to the hospital.

(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')

The Hospital

Itachi moved unseen through the hospital. Not hard to do this time of night. He had something he must get done before he fetched Naruto's doctor. Laying the child on the open bed Itachi ran through some hand seals. _"Summoning jutsu"_ He whispered. A poof of smoke later a Crow was in the hospital room with them. This crow had a single red eye with a shuriken shaped pupil.

"Naruto, I give you this gift because I believe in you. I feel it in my heart that you will change the world. Beware who you trust, there are those even in this village who would use you as nothing but a weapon to be discarded at will. Soon I will be forced to leave this village, I ask that you befriend my brother Sasuke. He will need someone who can push him to become a great shinobi of the leaf. Goodbye Naruto, until our paths cross again." Itachi whispered to his charge as a soft green glow lit the room. The source the mystic palm over Naruto's once empty eye socket.

(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')

Three days later.

"I don't know how to explain it Lord Hokage, I noticed some chakra burns near his eyes so I ran a full scan. The eye is his, yet it is not entirely. It shares DNA markers with Shisui Uchiha. Not only that, it would seem that his entire body has similar markings to Shisui. If I didn't know better I would think they share a parent. And what's concerning if this were to get out is that Shisui died before the massacre." Said Doctor Takeshi.

Hiruzen Sarutobi rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I may have an explanation for that. This is an S-rank secret you understand?" He waited for the doctor to nod. Naruto is not just an Uzumaki by name, but by blood. His mother had escaped the Uzu massacre as few did. She and her husband were on the run from hunter Nin trying to finish the line off. After her husband was killed she was injured escaping. One of the fourths shinobi discovered her near the land of hot tea, and brought her here for medical attention from Tsunade."

"It was too late for her, but Minato promised that the child would have a good life. When he had to use the boy for the sealing he asked that I fulfill his promise and see that the child be seen as a hero. My biggest failure."

"What is not well Know is that the Uzumaki were close relatives of the Senju. And that they too had a bloodline. One that was quite rare even amongst them. The Consumers bloodline. They were able to gain characteristics of other bloodlines by integrating the DNA into themselves. This was classified by the First Hokage of course. He didn't want anyone thinking he had married Mito to have wood release capable children. But to get to the point, Naruto has absorbed or consumed the Uchiha bloodline through the transplant given he somehow received."

(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')

AN: So that is my take on Creating a bloodline(kinda). I won' be doing anything more with it I don't think as far as bloodlines go, I just remembered the hunter nin that stole all kinds of abilities, and figured instead of having one weakened version of it. Why not have a full version of one major bloodline. Haven't decided on Rinnegan yet so don't ask. I am always conflicted about finding bodies. Hope you like my version of Naruto, even powered by Ninetails chakra he only scratched a retired one eyed Jonnin.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I MAKE NO CLAIM TO ANY RIGHTS OF NARUTO. I DO NOT, NOR DO I PRETEND TO OWN IT. I RIGHT THIS FOR FREE AND EXPECT NO PROFIT FROM THE CREATION OF THIS FICTION.

"Hel…Hello Naruto. My name is Hi..Hinata Hyuga. Yo…You probably don't remember me. Bu…but y..you helped save me. I just wan…wanted to say thankyou." Said Hinata Hyuga heiress to the Hyuga clan. She was a cute young girl with fair skin, lavender pupiless eyes, and shiny black hair. She stood blushing in front of her Father Hiashi Hyuga.

Naruto smiled at the girl, he would place at his own age, before saying. "It's nice to meet you Hinata Hyuga. I am glad I was able to help." He bowed slightly to the pair as he knew was customary among the near nobility that were ninja clans. The Hyuga were especially well regarded. As one of the most powerful clans in the whole of fire country.

"I to wish to offer my thanks." Said Hiashi Hyuga "Had it not been for you I doubt we would have been able to capture the enemy ninja. And though he had broken the law, his position as ambassador, would have left the leaf, and Hyuga in a tenuous position. It is likely they would have demanded my life as payment to prevent a war. So I thankyou on behalf of all of my clan."

Naruto couldn't help his eyes widening a bit. To be thanked by the head of a clan with the weight of the entire clan behind him was nothing small. He once more bowed to the Hyuga though chose to say nothing. "Come Hinata, we must be getting back." Hiashi said as they took there leave.

After they left Naruto once again stared into the mirror. Looking at his new eye. He remembered losing it in battle. He remembered the feel of it being burned away by the lightning jutsu. But he also had a fuzzy memory of Crow whispering to him. Telling him to use it well. The strange thing was it felt like his eye, only different as if there was more to it that one could see.

Naruto had felt different since he had woken. And he knew the reason. The Ninetails had been furious with him.

(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')

FLASHBACK

(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')

Naruto once again found himself in the sewers that represented his minds connection with the reaper death seal. Only this time he had come directly to the room which held the Ninetailed fox demon.

" **Fool, you nearly got us killed. And for what? Some weakling of a human. I will not die as you galavant around on some foolish quest. If it hadn't been for me supplying you with my charka you would be dead now. I once again had to save your scrawny neck."** The Demon had yelled.

"I thankyou once again fox. But you will not tell me when and when I can and should act. I made a promise to you and to myself. That I would change the world. Change it so that no child would suffer as I had. This was the first test of my resolve. It will be tested again, and again. So thankyou for saving us again. But this will surely not be the last time."

Kurama was stunned. He had screamed at and insulted his host. And he was thanked regardless. He was regretting making the bet with the child now. He had thought that the child would go back on his deal, as he knew humans were not to be trusted. But now he knew the though had never crossed the child's mind. Because he had never considered not reaching his goal.

" **That is not the only thing I brought you here to discuss. It seems that you have absorbed some traits form my yokai, along with the traits and bloodline of the eye that was given to you to replace what you lost. Be warned though your own bloodline grants you the ability to incorporate other bloodline traits within yourself the more you gain the less you will able to use each. As it stands now you are on the razors edge one nudge and you will start losing the power of each bloodline trait."** Kuramam warned.

"What do you mean I absorbed your yokai, and a new bloodline? And what do you mean I have a bloodline?" Naruto asked surprised.

" **You bloodline is very rare, even among you ancestors. It does several things that are common. Such as denser chakra, stronger bodies, longer lifes, and the abilty to manifest your chakra outside of your body. Such as those chains you used yesterday. Most of your relatives share some or all of these traits. But rarely another ability manifests. It was once called the consumer bloodline. With it you gain the ability to incorporate the bloodline of other clans into you DNA."** The fox explained.

"How do you know this?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

" **Because you are not the first Uzumaki I have Inhabited. My previous host had the same abilities though I don't think she knew it."** Kurama said.

"Not the first Uzumaki? You mean I am not your first Host? I never read anything about you being sealed before." Naruto stated.

" **Of course you wouldn't have. And yes, I had two hosts before you both women, and both Uzumaki. The First was Mito Uzumaki. The wife of the First Hokage. She sealed me to keep me from killing her husband. At the time I was being controlled by a very powerful man, who lusted for power, and prestige. Madara Uchiha."**

" **The second was her niece, Kushina Uzumaki, your mother. I only escaped my seal when a man posing as Madara ripped me from her body as she gave birth to you, her only child. I was once again placed under a powerful genjutsu, and released upon your village. It wasn't until the Fourth sealed me into you until I was free from his control."**

" **Both my previous hosts were very powerful in there own right. Hardly ever having to call upon my chakra to aid them. Their status as jinchuriki was kept classified, and they lived normal lives. The fourth's wish to see you hailed as a hero, would ultimately lead to your hated status. Had the third not told everyone that you sacrificed everything to keep me from slaughtering them all, you would have been a normal orphan boy."**

"You knew my mother? She was like me?" Naruto smile knowing he had at least that in common with his mother. "Why is it Uzumaki alone who have hosted you?" He asked after a few seconds.

" **To put it simply I am the strongest of all the tailed beasts by a large margin. Anyone with weaker chakra than an Uzumaki, or perhaps a Senju, wouldn't live long enough to adapt to it. Your chakra at birth rivals that of an experienced chunnin. Once I was placed within you you had to grow rapidly of my chakra would overpower you even from within the seal. I would wager that you now have more chakra than all but a few special jonnin. In a couple more years you will have more chakra than the Hokage. And that is without training."**

"Do you know how your yokai will effect me?" Naruto asked once he had absorbed all the new information.

" **It has already started. From the first time I healed you to a major extent you had absorbed a small amount of my yokai. It strengthen your bones, made your muscles denser, increased all of your senses. You have absorbed considerably more this time as you were actively using it and it traveled through your chakra network. I would guess that you will be strengthen some more. Your skin will be tougher your bones more durable, and your muscles stronger. But besides that I would guess your chakra will be denser, and more malleable. Your life force will also be stronger allowing you to live longer than would have been possible otherwise."**

FLASHBACK END

(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')

Well the fox had been right Naruto could feel it with every movement he made. The feeling of coiled power just under his skin. What the fox didn't mention was that he had grown another few inches making him a little tall for his age. Nor did the demon mention how his fangs and whisker marks now stood out more pronounced. 

Naruto shook those thought from his head. It didn't matter. Almost everyone in the village already had a deep mistrust of him. The adults thought him a demon child, their children saw him as a source of their parents unease and picked up on those feelings. No, his slight change in appearance wouldn't have much of an impact in his day to day.

The enhanced strength, and toughness on the other hand? They could do nothing but benefit him. Naruto planned to exploit this as far as he could. If he was naturally stronger than most human, then he could train to become someone of legendary strength. Though the fox hadn't mentioned what his new eyes were, he knew enough to make some guesses.

Putting all the facts together, it looked something like this. One he had been given a new eye. Two along with the eye came a bloodline. Three as he lay in the hospital all but one of the Uchiha had been slain. Four he could feel something beneath the surface of his eye. Lastly Crow had told let on that this eye was special, that it would benefit him, and help him to change the world of shinobi.

Naruto hadn't surpassed most other children his age in book smarts for nothing. He was rather intelligent when it came down to it. He knew that chances were he had been given a Sharingan. And the fact that the fox had told him he had adapted the Uchiha bloodline to his own DNA meant that he would eventually be able to use it just as effectually as any other could.

(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')(',')

AN: I HAD A REVIEW THAT NARUTO COULD USE THE SIX PATHS WITH ONE BODY AND/OR A CLONE TECHNIQUE. I AM THINKING OF SOMETHING DIFFERENT IF I INCORPREATE THE RINNEGAN.

ALSO DON'T EXPECT THE RATE AT WHICH I HAVE UPDATED TO CONTINUE. IT HAS BEEN A SLOW WEEKEND IS ALL. BUT I DO HAVE A JOB AND KIDS. I WILL NOT ABANDON THIS STORY THOUGH IT MAY TAKE SOME TIME TO UPDATE NOW AND THEN.

PLEASR REVIEW.


End file.
